Forum:Sprite Ripping...
Okay, I have NO clue how to do it, but can someone either inform me how to or just plain rip the sprites from the game? According to the editor, TLA has 715 sprites, each with 15 palette swaps, and many with multiple animations and directions. However, there's more than just in TLA. For example, Deadbeard has no sprite in TLA, but he does have one in the original. As such, the few sprites only appearing in the original would somehow need to be ripped. This'll be a bit of a complicated project for the wiki, but... If it is possible... and we get it done, we'll pretty much be able to provide the in-game sprite for pretty much anything and everything that comes up. Well, until the eventual GS3 release, that is. What are y'all's thoughts on this, and if nothing else, could someone let me know how to do it so I can work on it as a pet project? RoleOfDATS 04:31, 8 December 2008 (UTC) :I don't know how to properly sprite-rip either, and the only source I've known for the normal frontal sprites is the downloadable sprites package from Golden Sun Syndicate here: http://www.goldensun-syndicate.net/sprites/ Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 06:17, 8 December 2008 (UTC) ::Hmm, that's a start, I guess, but they didn't rip it correctly... For example, the Character Battle sprites are separate from their weapon sprites. What's more, they limit themselves to the GS2 enemies. The two un-used enemy sprites are nowhere to be seen. So it's a good start, but if I'm gonna get this idea done, I'll need all of them. I plan to eventually, if possible, update the monster data pages with the first 7 standing sprite palette-swaps, then showing which monster in the line has which sprite. No easy task, of course, but I've got LOADS of freetime. The problem is, I have NO IDEA how to do this. I can put them on the wiki, easy. I've learned that much. The problem is that I have no clue how to rip sprites, and it's easier for me to interact with a human than read a wall of text that uses a ton of terms I don't understand. RoleOfDATS 08:14, 8 December 2008 (UTC) :::In Atrius' topic about the TLA editor over in the Temple of Kraden here, he seemed to be able to rip the animated sprites of the two cut-out monsters himself and post them on there. I'd say from this he has the ability to rip sprites, so you should probably ask him. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 19:00, 8 December 2008 (UTC) ::::Eh heh, I ask him enough already... Besides, I'm sure he's pretty busy, so I don't want to just ask too much of him. If someone could explain how to do it in a way I understand, or direct me to a place that can, that'd be great, and I'd get to work on it. RoleOfDATS 19:44, 8 December 2008 (UTC) :::::Oh, but I've already ripped all the sprites, RoleofDATS. The palette swaps are merely color filters that can be applied to any sprite though, so I don't have them. :::::http://www.kousougames.com/sprites.php?show=GS%20Sprites%20Dump :::::AtriusVH 18:39, 9 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::Oh, please, call me Role. Anywho, do you think you could PM me instructions on how to rip sprites over at your forum? It's actually something I've been wanting to learn how to do for a while now. ^-^ RoleOfDATS 22:57, 9 December 2008 (UTC) :::::::Well, Role, I had to program my own tools to do it so it'd be kind of a complex explanation. For some games without compressed graphics you can use a tile viewer/editor. Another option that works for games with compressed graphics too is the tile/OAM viewer in VBA. Atrius 00:34, 16 December 2008 (UTC)